ENTRE RUINAS
by Zutto
Summary: ESPECIAL PARA NaruHina123123456 Pelee a tu lado, Me salvaste, te arriesgaste, debo decorte lo que siento, antes de que sea tarde, pero te sacara de aqui, asi sea lo ultimo que haga Ed&Roy? ONESHOT Yaoi... Yaoifobicos abstenganse!


Entre ruinas

Fue inevitable toser, aquella película delgada que se estaba formando encima de cada objeto de aquel frio y temeroso lugar, sin miramiento alguno se metía en sus pulmones, provocando que tosiera de vez en vez, mientras con una lentitud casi abismal, empezaba a levantarse, de donde su cuerpo había tenido la amabilidad de caer sin causarle o causarse más daños

Con la pesadez que pareciera, que tuviera todo aquel edificio en ruinas encima suyo, movió su cuerpo teniendo la necesidad de casi ordenarle con palabras y no con la mente, pues todo el cuerpo le dolía mas allá de lo que quisiera admitir, pero había algo mas importante que gobernaba la mente de Roy.

Había miedo por un lado, el miedo a que de nuevo apareciera aquel desquiciado, preocupación por la seguridad de sus subordinados y enojo por aquel ser irresponsable, que en arrebato de locura hubiera derrumbado los cimientos de aquel viejo edificio.

Que va, como podía decir eso, no había sido su causa, había sido la única opción de aquel muchacho de cabellos rubios, era eso o que el Coronel en este momento estuviera mas que muerto, así que todo parecía indicar que debía agradecerle…

SI CLARO!

- Cof, cof ACERO! – Empezó a gritar cuando en su pecho una sensación extraña y desconocida crecía – ¡cof! Donde estas enano? Cof cof pequeñajo responde ahora! Cof cof

Mas el humo aun no se disipaba, mas bien parecía salir de ningún lado, hacia que su vista se redujera a nada, no podía ver mas allá de la siguiente corriente de humo, y esa misma se metía de nuevo en sus pulmones haciendo que se empezara a ahogar, lo cual le preocupaba a un mas, si no encontraba a ese escuicle pronto igual y podría perderlo

Y eso no se lo perdonaría

- Edward – exclamo con – vamos enano aparece!

- de- cof – deja de decirme enano! – oyó lejos de el

No pudo explicar la adrenalina que recorrió su cuerpo y la alegría que lo inundo, al oír su voz, aun con tono apagado, mas así corrió a su encuentro, se sintió ligero como si fuera una pequeña doncella corriendo por su amado. Y lo encuentro sentado entre los escombros con la pierna de metal prensada bajo una pared, llego dos pasos después, sentándose cerca del menor viendo el daño que tenia. Nada más allá de su pierna, eso era un alivio

- mi mecánico va a matarme – dijo con una sonrisa ladina y unos ojos tiernos viendo al mayor

- Como se te ocurre enano – dijo el sopesando la barrera que detenía al chico – pudiste haber muerto

- si verdad – dijo con un tono que el mayor no pudo descifrar – era eso o tu muerto, Coronel ¿Qué prefería?

- no preguntes – dijo haciendo un pequeño circulo de transmutación que transformo en bloques pequeños que así dejaron libre al muchacho - ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – pregunto viendo al muchacho

- tenia que hacerlo – fue lo que contesto el rubio con una mirada tímida

- Creí que te perdería – saco de su pecho sin haber pasado por su cabeza, pero no importaba, en ese momento, nada importaba, aun pasaba por su cabeza aquella imagen de una enorme viga de concreto caer encima de la cabeza del rubio, era casi increíble que se hubiera salvado

- Co-coronel – exclamo el chico con extrañeza

Cruzaron las miradas, por segundos incontables, reflejando el rostro del otro en sus pupilas, recorriendo su rostro y sus labios y su respiración. Con un movimiento rápido pero a la vez suave, el mayor tomo la barbilla del joven y juntaba ambos labios en una caricia juguetona, presionando con suavidad aquellos labios vírgenes y saboreando el delicioso aroma de su aliento, solo le falta de aire los separo de aquel vaivén delicado

- lo, - Hablo Roy con timidez siendo su cara inundada con un gran sonrojo – lo lamento yo…

- yo también lo quiero Coronel – dijo Ed, quien de inmediato dio un jalon al saco militar y termino por besarlo de nueva cuenta

- Espera Acero – exclamo el mayor cuando el Rubio empezó a recorrerle el cuello de arriba abajo con suaves besos – de-debe-mos, salir…

- Lo necesito – fue lo que el menor dijo como respuesta liberando un suave susurro

Aquello enloqueció al mayor que sin esperar más empezó de nueva cuenta a besar al menor con ternura, acariciando su mentón, recorriendo su rostro, atrayendo hacia así su pequeña cintura acariciando su espalda. Y poco a poco penetrando su suave y tierna boca en un beso adictivo con una caricia seductora y urgente

Ed deslizo su mano por debajo de la ropa del mayor, pues segundos antes de había desecho de aquel molesto saco militar y lo había tirado a las espaldas del mayor, empezó a recorrer su cuello de arriba abajo acariciando su manzana de Adán y regalándole pequeños pero suaves mordiscos a su cuello.

- Aah – gimió complaciente el mayor

Roy empezó a deslizar la molesta prenda negra de la blusa del menor hacia arriba, se le hacia estorbosa, quería tocar la piel de Ed, cuando apenas saco la cabeza de la prenda, de Roy ya había aprisionado con sus labios las pequeñas tetillas y succionándolas con un poco de fuerza, rodeándolas con su lengua y dando suaves mordiscos sobre estas.

El menor jadeo con deseo, acariciando la cabeza del pelinegro, sentía entre sus dedos el fino y sedoso cabello cual fresca brisa de verano, inundándose del aroma de pino que del mayor emanaba, en un arranque puramente carnal el menor jalo con fuerza el cabello del pelinegro para dejarlo de nuevo frente a sus ojos

- Auh! – Exclamo el mayor – tranquilo Ed – susurro en su oído y después lo beso con ternura, mas el menor continúo con su trato de forma vertiginosa sentándose entre las piernas del mayor, haciendo que sus miembros se rozaran, arrancado un gemido incontrolado del Coronel, quien cerró los ojos por reflejo dejándose llevar por la sensación

- Aaah Ed – exclamo Mustang mientras deslizaba su mano por el largo de la espalda de su pequeño

Solo en esa distracción el rubio, literalmente arranco de sus ropas al pelinegro, aventando los jirones de ropa hacia ningún sitio, regresando después sus manos sobre el pecho de este o su entrepierna, la cual empezó a masajear por sobre la ropa, provocando que el mayor arqueara su espalda hacia atrás y gimiendo con fuerza. Con ese movimiento Ed se deslizo sobre su torso, lamiendo poco a poco, y centímetro a centímetro la piel del pelinegro el cual estaba envuelto en las sensaciones que el chico le regalaba.

Apenas había reparado en el momento, cuando ya se encontraba completamente desnudo recostado sobre su saco militar empolvado, y el chico del brazo de metal estaba masajeando su miembro mientras lamia de forma descontrolada su entrada, cualquier movimiento de novato había sido borrado, cualquier duda de primerizo no existía. Pero hundido en ese embriagante placer solo sentía la infinita seducción de su lengua introduciéndose en su cuerpo.

- ed! Aaah – gimio – ya-no-pu-puedo

Se corrió en la mano del menor quien sonrío gustoso en su acción, unto un poco de su semilla en sus dedos y la saboreo con perversión, dejando solo un poco, para introducir uno de sus dedos en la apretada cavidad del mayor

- Oughhh! – exclamo Roy con una mezcla de incomodidad y placer – eedddd!

Un segundo dedo se unió a los movimientos del primero, y después un tercero, justo cuando de nuevo el miembro del mayor despertaba, fue cuando Ed se acomodo las piernas de su pareja sobre su regazo acomodando de modo que este pudiera situar su propio miembro en la entrada del coronel.

- aaah! – exclamo Mustang al sentir entrar al rubio de una sola estocada, ni toda la preparación de su pareja le hubiera impedido aquel quejido

- LO- Lo lamento – dijo el menor cerrando los ojos, manteniéndose quieto por un momento, esperando que el mayor se acostumbrada a su intromisión

Empezó a mecerse en un ritmo lento y acompasado, como un fino baile poco a poco dejando que el mayor empezara a disfrutar del movimiento, Edward se acercaba al cuello de su Coronel, besándolo de forma rápida, lamiendo, succionándolo, mordiendo, provocando una mancha roja en su blanca piel. Roy acariciaba sus brazos, sus piernas, su espalda, y cerrando los ojos, causa del placer, del amor, de la ensoñación.

El vaivén aumento de a poco su velocidad, y sus contenidos quejidos fueron lanzados a las murallas desquebrajadas de aquel destruido edificio, sus gritos retumbaron en cada recoveco, el amor del mayor hacia el alquimista de acero, se declaro a cada pedazo de acero de aquella construcción.

- aah, ahh – exclamo el mayor, abrazando al pequeño contra su pecho – te quiero acero – beso su frente

Se quedo abrazado, mientras sus respiraciones de acompasaban nuevamente, su piel estaba humedecida por el sudor, al igual que sus planos vientres se humedecieron con el segundo orgasmo del mayor, el olor de sus pieles se emanaba como el humo de los pequeños incendios, provocados por el derrumbe.

El menor, sonrío de forma ladina levantándose del suelo, deshaciendo el abrazo en el que el mayor lo envolvía, se puso frente a el, dejando que este viera su hermoso cuerpo en todo su esplendor. Sin querer, Roy había perdido el aliento otra vez

- eso ha sido realmente fantástico Mustang – dijo de la manera mas fría que el mayor hubiera esperado

- Ed? – el tono que había usado esta vez incluso le había hecho dudar de que lo hubiera dicho, solo hasta ese momento Roy noto que las vestimentas de Ed no estaban por ningún lado, como si al momento de ser sacadas del cuerpo se hubieran evaporado

- la verdad es que al principio solo quería hacer sufrir a ese niño, pero ahora ya no podía hacerle nada… al menos físicamente – dijo con una sonrisa escalofriante mientras una especie de relámpagos empezaban a salir de su cuerpo para desconcierto del mayor

Un escalofrió, que lo recorrió, con la misma intensidad que aquellas descargas eléctricas, que hacían a ese tipio cambiar de forma, invadieron su cuerpo de arriba abajo, tan fuerte y casi tan doloroso como si el mismo se hubiera prendido fuego con sus guantes, de forma casi hipnotizante en que aquel sujeto recuperaba su forma ante sus ojos, revelando aquel cuerpo delgado cubierto con extrañas ropas negras y aquel cabello verde alborotado sin ningún arreglo. Pero mas a allá de nada, aquellos ojos violetas que despedían oído en su más grande expresión, todo ante sus ojos.

Mas su mente no podía entender nada

- ¿Q-que, como demonios…? – lo recorría con su mirada, como si esperara que con ese movimiento de su cabeza la figura de ese homúnculo cambiara a la del chico con el que creía había hecho el amor hace solo segundos atrás

- pero, ¿se encuentra bien? se ve pálido… - apoyo sus brazos en su cintura creando una grandiosa pantomima de preocupación, aunque se podía ver aun un sonrisa macabra - ¿no lo crees pequeño?

Movió solo un poco su pie, revelando detrás de este, a la altura del piso, una especie de hueco creado entre una pared y una columna de contención, un oscuro y pequeño hueco; conteniendo dentro, el frágil cuerpo de adolescente del Alquimista de Acero, con sus ropas rasgadas y cubiertas de sangre y sus manos, la metálica completamente destrozada por aquella pared que le había caído casi encima y la otra abrazando su cuerpo como si lo único que tuviera fuera frío, con una mirada completamente estupefacta, el rostro lleno de polvo y mugre, decorado macabramente con su flequillo rubio, bañado en sangre y sudor, dejando despejado, solo uno de aquellos atrayentes ojos dorados, lo cuales podían decir mil palabras acerca de lo que había visto

El Angulo en que el menor había quedado era una clara evidencia de que había presenciado todo el espectáculo que Envy le había regalado, con la colaboración de Roy. El mayor lo había entendido, había visto toda la pantomima era mas que probable que el homúnculo se había puesto ahí a propósito de hacer esto y de torturar a Ed y a el mismo con esa acción.

- Ed? – exclamo con un suspiro el mayor – Acero!

Se dejo caer de rodillas al piso, poco importo el dolor y la tierra, lo único que importaba era ayudar al joven alquimista de Acero, el cual, apenas podía distinguirse que lo seguía con la mirada.

- la verdad es que el mocoso ha sido un descarado, mira que quedarse viéndonos mientras teníamos sexo, jajajaja, a pesar de que estaba moribundo, de verdad que tiene una mente muy maliciosa

- ¿Como te atreves? – volteo a verle Roy con la furia tatuada en la cara.

El ser de oscuras ropas volvió a transformarse ante sus ojos, en un pequeño niño de unos cinco años y a escalar de a poco por la pendiente que lo sacaba de aquellos escombros

- bueno, hice lo que debía de hacer y ahora me voy fue maravilloso Mustang, cuando quieras repetimos – había volteado la cara ante si el rostro de un pequeño niño de cinco años con una sonrisa macabra en los labios, y un tono sensual en su inocente voz, lo cual no hizo mas que provocarle un horrible escalofrío en toda la columna vertebral.

Pero ya había desaparecido

- Ed – volteo de nuevo a ver al muchacho directo a los ojos, mientras retiraba el flequillo de su rostro – espera, te sacare de aquí

Mas la mirada del rubio lo había atraído hacia así de manera incontenible. Roy pudo ver aun rastros de la película macabra que había vivido con ese homúnculo fingiendo ser su muchacho de Acero, pero mas allá de aquellos horrendos recuerdos que veía en sus ojos y en su corazón, podía leer lo que los ojos de Edward decían, los sentimientos que por el tenia, alagado por el amor que se dio a esa persona, aunque no fuera su persona, acariciando con su mirada el cuerpo del mayor que este no había podido saborear, degustando con su aliento los gemidos que el no pudo emitir, aunque sus labios ya no se movieran, aunque poco a poco el brillo de los ojos se les iba

- Ed, te amo Ed– acaricio la única parte de piel que podía, el resto estaba bajo el muro de contención que el cuerpo aplastaba

- Ed, te sacare de aquí

- … Ed – aquellas doradas pupilas se habían cerrado con delicadeza

- … -

- ed…

FIN

Aaaaaaammmmmmmm... Ok lo confieso ni tengo ni la mas remota, minima, minúscula, insignificante idea de donde salio esta historia, y no puedo echarle la culpa a ningún nuevo fic que allá leído

Bueno a jajaja tal vez uno a general ya me habían hartado los roy&ed, por que en general a Ed solo le faltan senos y ser castrado para ser vieja! Ok es homosexual, lo se pero….. ¿Debe ser taaaaaan afeminado?

Dos (jaja como dice mi maestra de grabado): y viene un poco sobre lo mismo jajajaja siempre Ed es victima siempre, siempre lo fregaban bien y bonito, si no es Roy es Envy o si no es King o si no Kimley o greed ¡bueno hasta su hermano se lo almuerza antes del desayuno! Que les pasa! Aire al pobre chico si no es conejo!

Dos (de ahí viene lo de mi maestra, jamás pasa del dos jajaja): y pensé si vamos a hacer descansar a Ed vamos a hacer algo que nadie se espera un Envy&roy jajajajaja, no se a ustedes, a mi me gusto!

Dos jajajaja: Ok me disculpo, le doy descanso al muchacho pero aun así me lo friego… lo hice, solo por la reacción que causaría un fin tan dramático, es dramático, y hasta cierto punto, no esta del todo resuelto si Ed muere o no… lo dejo a libre elección del lector

Dos: en el sumary puse que este fic es especial para **NaruHina123123456** la razon: bueno es simple no pude mandarle un replay a Naruhina para decirle esto: Naru MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW ME ANIMO TAAAAANTO!, Bien sigo escribiendo Yaoi, de hecho a la fecha tengo tres yaoi con este ya conoces dos, y dos shonen ai (aqui estan ambos) ammm y vienen dos mas en camino que de hecho van a ser largos ya no one shot, de los cuales uno de ellos vuelve a ser Ed&roy, el otro es un Roy&ed con Mpreg, y hay una posible continuacion de gavilan o paloma (la almohada y yo aun no lo decidimo)... estoy diciendo esto por que estas historias de las que te cuento sera publicadas unicamente en amor_yaoi (la pagina de Yaoi) por si quieres seguirme alla... es solo una decision mia, aqui hasta hace poco jamas publique yaoi o lemon (ahora imaginate ambos) asi que de hecho seguire asi, de hecho de yaoi en fanfiction solo dejare gavilan o paloma, en unas semanas borrare este fic para continuar con esa decision mia, de verdad no tengo una GRAAAAN razon de hacerlo asi, pero por ahora asi seguira.

oh si en amor yaoi me encontraras con el nombre zutto_hui XD casi es el mismo pero por cualquier cosa

Dos: ARRIBA LOS ED&ROY! Bien eso resuelve todo!

Gracias por leer mi fic (y mi descarga de emociones encontradas) espero te haya gustado

Matta kondo!

Zutto_hui


End file.
